Does He know?
by slasher-pride
Summary: Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms with himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out? HD
1. Unsure Thoughts

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did but I don't so please don't sue! Everything belongs to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling!

Rating- R for future chapters that will contain slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms w/ himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out. This is in first person (Harry)

(A/N- This is a repost but it has been rewritten because my old account was deleted- mislizz65

A/N- Since no one reads these I'll make it short **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!!!!!**

"_THOUGHTS! THOUGHTS!"_

"Conversations!"

------------

Chapter 1- Unsure Thoughts

-----------

"Watch it you filth little mudblood, you could've infected me with those filth mudblood hands of yours!" screeched Draco Malfoy after Hermione was tripped by Goyle and hit him. "Potter, you need to teach that mudblood of yours that she needs to watch where she's going next time." Draco said with a sneer to Harry.

But Harry was to busy looking at Malfoy so he didn't hear a single word of what Malfoy was saying to Hermione and him. Harry knew there was something was different about Malfoy, but he couldn't but his finger on it. "_Wait! I know what it is…" _Harry started to move his eyes up and down Malfoy trying to see why he looked so different. The first sight that caught his eye was when he noticed that Malfoy didn't have his hair slicked backed with gel. _"Oh what I wouldn't give to run my fingers though that gorgeous hair…" _Then he noticed that Malfoy was wearing a muscle shirt. He was a lot more built than last year. _"and those muscles they're so…WAIT! …this is Draco Malfoy _… _my_ _supposed rival, the one I'm supposed to hate…but look at him he's so…" _My train of thought was interrupted when I heard Malfoy begin speak.

"Potter? Potter!" Malfoy said almost screaming trying to snap me out of my daze. "I know I'm sexy but you don't have to stare." After that was said Harry snapped completely out of his daze and was brought back to reality.

"_What would it be like to have him say my name like that during a hot sweaty night of love making?"_

"What… you think that you sexy Malfoy, but who in their right mind think that a Ferret-face like you is sexy!" Harry retort. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a look that said he was ready to get as far way from Malfoy as possible so that he could hopefully be able to stop thinking lustful thoughts of his arch rival.

But before they could leave, Malfoy and his goons pushed passed us and walked toward an empty compartment, but not before Malfoy turned around and said " Oh, and Potter do try not to look at my arse." Crabbe and Goyle gave a laugh at their clever leader's comment that just left Harry looking dumbstruck. And they continued into the compartment.

Hermione and Ron gave each other a look and pulled Harry into our own compartment. And once the door was closed he knew the interrogation would begin.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron asked.

"Harry you told us you were gay remember…"

Of course Harry remembered. He remembered the first time he knew for sure that he was gay. Harry was watching Oliver Wood, his old quidditch captain, during practice and how he thought about how it would fell if he kissed Oliver, and then after practice when Harry saw Oliver undress he started to feel his pants tighten as his harden member was starting to show.. And Harry remembered the staring he couldn't help but do every time I saw Oliver. But what Harry remembered the most was when Hermione and Ron sat him down to ask what was up with him and how he confused to them that he was gay.

"And you know how we said we would always support when you descided to come out to us…."

Now one thing Harry was good at is drowning out Hermione when she started to get in her this-is-what-I-think zone and she could go on for hours if given the chance.

"And Harry you can tell us anything …" Harry knew this would be a while so he decided to look at the passing countryside.

And then Harry started to think about what Malfoy had said earlier.

"_I know I'm sexy… and that he was. Malfoy had that beautiful blonde hair falling on his pale but still flawless face and those silver pools that showed no emotion but they were still lovely nevertheless."_ Then Malfoy's words entered his head again _"and Potter please don't look at my arse..." _Harry thought some more,_ "did I really look at Malfoy's arse..."_

"HARRY? HARRY!" Hermione started to get angry at the fact that Harry didn't hear a word of what she just said.

"Huh …what …Hermione is there something wrong?" He asked seeing an angry Hermione standing in front of him wasn't a very pretty site and then Harry saw a desperate Ron trying to hold back his laughter at the fact he knew Harry hadn't heard a word.

"I was saying how you could trust us with the fact that…."

"What fact?" a now calm Ron and Harry said together.

"The fact that Harry fancies Malfoy," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What!?!... Harry can't fancy Malfoy…he's…he's...Malfoy!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Just ask Harry." Hermione said turning her glaze back to Harry.

"_Did I fancy Malfoy…no…I couldn't it was just lust…that's all… lust!?!... For my rival…lust for the guy I'm supposed to hate... I couldn't possible want Malfoy…can I?"_

"So Harry do you… do you want to have a snogging session with that disgusting little ferret- face," asked Ron while examining Harry having a battle with his thoughts.

"No… of course not he is Malfoy after all there's no way I fancy him now can we drop it… I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm kind of tired," Harry lied hoping his friends would believe his lies.

Hermione gave one last questioning looking and decided that it was best not to rush Harry because she knew in time he would tell them in his own time.

tbc

-------

A/N- This is my first if I get reviews asking for more I will write more, but thinking about it even if I don't get reviews I will still write . In the next chapter I might write about how Malfoy feels about all this.

This is my first fanfic so be nice and types of reviews are welcome.

Story by itself-939


	2. What's With All the Staring?

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a hummer but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for future chapters that will contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms w/ himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- Since no one reads these I'll make it short **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!!!!!**

'_THOUGHTS! THOUGHTS!'_

---------

Chapter 2 -What's With All the Staring

---------

Harry's Side

After a few hours of riding in silence the train came to a stop. The Golden Trio finally reached the station at Hogsmeade. "Hi, Hagrid" Harry, Hermione and Ron said together after seeing the half giant leading a group of first years to the lake in which they would start their journey across it to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"All righ', you three? See yeh at the feast!" Hagrid yelled over the top of the heads of the much small first years trying to get into the boats without falling into the lake.

The Trio after saying their hellos finally decided to find a carriage that would take us to the castle. As hard as Harry try not to look for Malfoy he couldn't help but look around at the different thestal led carriages looking for the blond god, but Harry saw no sign of that gorgeous human being. The sorting ceremony went on like usually with the sorting hat singing a new song and nervous first years finding out which house they were in and that house clapping louder then the others when someone else joined their table.

After the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore gave the start of term notices and introduced the returning DADA teacher Professor Remus J. Lupin and telling everyone that the forest on the grounds was out of bounds as well as the swamp left by the Weasleys two years ago was not to be ventured into. But Harry had better things on my mind like how hot Malfoy was. Harry could feel every time he stole a glance at Malfoy his pants tighten more, but luckily for him Hogwarts uniforms called for loose robes.

"Harry… are you going to eat?" asked Hermione after noticing Harry hadn't touched the food that magically appeared in front of them.

After this was said Harry finally noticed the mountain of fabulous food in front of him a started to eat to take his mind off of the growing bulge in his pants.

The Trio started talking about what a fun summer they all had at the Weasley's when Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Zanibi put his arm around Draco's waist and Harry felt a weird feeling arise in his chest, _'Could I be jealous of the fact that Zanibi got to touch Malfoy and he did… I wish I could go over there a punch Zanibi right in the face for touching his Draco…wait when did he become His Draco,' _He thought to himself and then Harry's emerald eyes met the emotionless silver pools that only beautiful god could have. _'God…his…eyes are so stunning…but something was different about them now they looked as if for they first time held emotion…as if they held concern… concern for him…but that couldn't be… they was no way Malfoy felt the same way when he didn't know what the feeling he had towards Malfoy…but what if Malfoy had other feeling for him other than hatred…if only…'_

Draco Side

'_Why does he keep looking over here… every time I look up he's looking at me… could something be wrong with my hair…no… if there was the whole Gryffindork table would be looking over here not just their little Golden boy… maybe the conversation we had on the train was true…'_

-------------

**Flash back- Earlier that day on the Hogwarts Express**

"And Potter do try not to look at my arse." Draco said just to see what Potter would say but to his surprise Harry just stood there and didn't say anything and didn't move even as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. And still didn't move as they continued into their compartment.

"That was a good one Draco," Crabbe still a fit of laugh from the comment made earlier.

"I know Draco did you see the way he looked at you… For a moment there I thought he was going to jump you right there and have his way with you," Goyle said trying to keep his laugher in but with no luck as his busted in a shudder of laugher.

"Goyle please… that is disgusting… even thinking about that Potter and his mudblood- loving hands on me is enough to make me sick and then you go a put that picture in my head of him trying to get a piece of my tight, firm, gorgeous arse… you stupid nitwit," Draco retorted as smacked Goyle on the back of the head. _' but then again Potter had gotten better looking over the summer he lost those stupid glasses and it looked like he had been working out but he was as built as me but he was built… but still the fact he's friends with that Mudblood and that poor excuse for a pureblood.'_

"But you must admit Draco the look he was giving you was full of lust," interjected Crabbe.

"And you must admit he does look hot this year." Goyle said and he and Crabbe both nodded to me in agreement.

"But not as hot as you of course Draco," interrupted Blaise Zanibi.

They were so caught up in their conversation they never noticed Blaise come in.

"How dense are you Blaise… no one is hotter than me." Draco said, "How could anyone think Potter is hotter than me.

"Well that's true," after Blaise said this he got agreeing nods from both Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise sat down next to Crabbe who was sitting across from Draco. Blaise sat deep in thought but never took his eyes off Draco.

'_I wish he would stop looking at me like that…it's weirder than Potter looking at me with lust in his eyes but Blaise looking at me that way made me want to throw up… I would give anything for it to Potter and me and not Zanibi…he's been looking at me like that since the first time I meet him and it's kinda creepy,' _Draco thought to himself.

"So…Blaise you think Potter's hot…huh?" Draco asked Blaise to get his opinion.

"Well…better than he used to be seeing that he got rid of those goofy glasses," Zanibi said but he gave me a questioning look trying to see through my emotionless eyes to see if I had a reason in asking such a question.

For the rest of the trip he just keep giving me looks trying to get some clue about what was going on in my head but being a Malfoy gave me the gift of being able to hide all emotion I didn't want to show.

**End of Flashback**

**--------------**

'_There Potter goes again looking at me from the Gryffindor table with those gorgeous emerald eyes of his… WAIT! Did I just put Potter and gorgeous in the same sentence,'_ before Draco could get into really upset with his thoughts he felt someone's arm go around his waist. "What the hell do you think you're doing Blaise… get your arm off me!" Draco tried to whisper to keep from bring attention us, But with no luck because Crabbe and Goyle looked at him then at Blaise and gave Draco a look that they got when they wanted to hit someone.

"What's the matter Draco?" Blaise said with smirk and a look that a little child would give their parents when they knew they did something wrong.

"You know Blaise don't act like a stupid little git…I don't want you touching me like that," Draco said to him and he look over to the Gryffindor table to a certain green-eyed Golden Boy a couple of tables away and he noticed Harry staring at him with a look Draco couldn't place, _'he doesn't look happy…he almost looks jealous could he be jealous of the fact that Blaise had had his arm on me… but wait why would I care if Harry was jealous… hold up when did I start to call Potter Harry.'_

_tbc_

_-------------_

A/N- ok now let's see I have a whole lot of ideas for future chapters but I'm a little confused to what to put in the next one. I want to know how fast you guys think they should move. I can tell you that there won't be any sex in the next chapter but I can tell you one thing I was in store will be close to it but not all the way.

Please Review. Flames are ok they let you know you got to someone so don't be afraid to leave a comment no matter the mood.


	3. Tricks of the Subconscious

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a hummer but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for it contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms w/ himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!!!!!**

'THOUGHTS! THOUGHTS!'

-------------

Chapter 3-Tricks of the Subconscious

-------------

"Hi, Harry," Harry heard a familiar voice say at the foot of his four poster bed. Harry sat up still half asleep to see who could be disturbing his peaceful sleep.

"Mal…Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry said now fully awake and staring at the gorgeous blond standing at the foot of his bed.

"You know you look really gorgeous when you sleep," Malfoy whispered in a seductively trying to change the subject.

_'What happened why is Malfoy in my dorm? Not that I mind… but still,'_ "You didn't answer my question…why are you here?" Harry asked him again.

"Because of you of course," Malfoy said moving closer to where Harry was lying in bed.

Wh…What? What do you want with me Malfoy?"

"I want you," He said in his seductive voice as he pulled Harry's covers back. Then he got in Harry's bed and straddled him. Harry could feel Draco's growing member against his own. Harry was in a state of awe. His voice seemed to stop working. Harry couldn't say anything as Draco moved closer to the point where Harry could feel Draco's breathe brush against his lips. Then with no warning Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.

_'His lips are so soft,'_ Harry thought to himself. Then Harry felt Draco part his lips and run his tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. And without any objection Harry gladly parted his lips. His tongue slowly entered Harry's mouth. Draco began to rock his hips back and forth rubbing his rock hard member against Harry's without breaking the heated kiss. _'God where did he learn to kiss like this?'_ Harry thought as he felt a hand snake up under his pajama top and start caress his nipples. Draco began to undo Harry's top and started to lick Harry's now expose chest.

Draco's lips met one of Harry's nipples and gave it a little bite it which caused Harry to gasp out and bucked up in surprise. While one of Draco's hands caressing Harry's other nipple his other hand worked its way down Harry's pajama bottoms and began to rub his harden member through the thin fabric. Draco detached himself from Harry's chest causing Harry to let a small whimper of disappointment. Then Draco climbed between Harry's legs. Then Draco began to pull Harry's pajama bottoms and boxers down together exposing his harden member standing at full attention.

"So the little Gryffindor-Golden boy isn't as little as I thought," Draco said and gave me his famous smirk before he took hold of Harry's member with his hand and leaned down and….

"Harry! Harry! Wake up mate we're going to be late for breakfast," Harry heard Ron's voice in the distance.

Harry sat up in his bed in disbelief that everything that just happened was a dream. _'It was so real, it felt so good, but I should have known that Malfoy would never do that… especially with me.'_ Harry thought while watching his roommates moving around the dorm through his curtains.

Harry slowly climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. As Harry walked in he heard moaning from one of the showers. Harry's guess it was Seamus and Dean getting in a morning snogging session before breakfast. They'd been going out since the end of fourth year. Then Harry heard a crash and then Harry walked over to the shower stall and saw that one of them had slipped. Then all three of them broke in to laughter. "Don't hurt yourselves," Harry said jokingly.

After the laughing stopped they walked out of the shower both wearing towels and hand and hand. "Hi Harry, have any good dreams lately?" Seamus asked. Dean elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs at the comment.

"Why?" Harry asked and gave them suspicious look.

"I'm just asking cause last night from where we were it sounded like you were having a _very_ good dream." Seamus said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, um… how do I say this Harry…you ... umm," Dean tried to explain but the explanation didn't want to come out.

"Well Harry what Dean is trying to say is that last night we couldn't help but hear that you kept moaning. A lot." Seamus said with a pause then began to speak again, "So…"

"So…" Harry said trying to get what Seamus was saying.

"Come off it Harry who was it? Who were you dreaming about?" Seamus said now with growing interest.

"I need to take a shower," Harry said trying to get away from the interrogating couple. _'What would my fellow Gryffindors say if they found out that I was snogging Malfoy in my dreams,'_ Harry was in a world of thought as he undressed and got into the shower.

Harry dressed and got ready for breakfast seeing that his other Gryffindor dorm mates already went down to breakfast. Harry made his way down to the common room where he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said as she picked up her overloaded bag.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked looking like he was going to drop dead of hunger even though they had a big feast last night.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Harry replied smiling at his two best friends.

They made out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall. They got so deep in their conversation about what they thought this year would be like that they never notice that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking right toward them, until they ran right into them.

"Watch where you're going next time," sneered the person Harry ran into.

_'Wait. I know that voice'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked up and met a pair of magnificent silver eyes staring at him that belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't moving he just laid there on top of Harry _'Why isn't he moving? I have to say something,' _"Get off me Draco!" I yelled.

He was bought back to reality by my comment, "My pleasure, Potter," Draco said as he started to get up when he turned back to Harry and said, "Wait a minute did you call me Draco?" Malfoy said hoping he just misheard what was said.

"I…I got to go… come on guys," Harry said and walked into the great hall and was followed by a very suspicious Hermione and Ron. This left a very confused Malfoy standing in the middle of the hall with a very lost Crabbe and Goyle.

tbc

--------

Please Review


	4. 15 points for Excessive Staring

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would be a own my own country but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for it contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms w/ himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!**

A/N sorry for not writing sooner I had a lot going on.

'_THOUGHTS! THOUGHTS!'_

**Chapter 4- "15 Points for Excessive Staring"**

Harry walked to an empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and within seconds was joined by Hermione and Ron.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what made you called ferret-face, Draco?" asked a very confused Ron.

"That's not what I want to know but yeah why did you called him Draco?" ask Hermione trying to get Harry to confuse his feeling about Malfoy.

"Well…that is his name and… wait if that's not what you meant than what are you asking?" Harry tried to explain but was interrupted by trying to figure out what Hermione was talking about.

"For one I know Draco is his name, but you are the one usually calling him Malfoy and second of all did you notice what else happened in the hallway?" she asked.

"Well Malfoy and his goons ran into us and knocked Harry down without so much as a sorry. I mean come on really did his parents teach him any manners?" Ron said trying to grasp what Hermione was hinting at.

"Not that…"Hermione said.

"Ok than what… out with it," Ron said while taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Well when Harry ran into…" Hermione started to say when Ron gave her a look like she needed to check her facts before going on. "Ok… when Malfoy ran into Harry and they both fall and he was on top of Harry… well it looked like he didn't want to get off." She finally got out and looked relieved to get that off her chest.

"What are you talking about… are you saying that Malfoy may fancy Harry here." Ron said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What that's crazy she couldn't have meant that," Harry said in disbelief.

"It's exactly what I meant Harry," Hermione said and took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

We sat in silence until Dean and Seamus came and sat down on either side of Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Dean said.

And Seamus just smiled at Harry, before he leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Did you get good longcold shower?"

Rather than having to answer Seamus, Harry got up and told Ron that he would see him in Divination and would see Hermione in Transfiguration. Harry walked out of the Great Hall and left a very concerned Hermione and a hungry Ron sitting next to a very happy Seamus.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The day up to lunch was fine no one asked Harry anymore question but with the exception of Seamus who kept asking about who he dreamt about and what he dreamed that got him so aroused. But after lunch was another story, The Trio had double Potions with Snape.

Harry walked along side Ron and Hermione down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's class. They walked down the stairs that led to Snape's class and joined the other Gryffindors, who were lined up in front of the Potions' classroom. Then they heard the Slytherins coming down the stairs lead by no other than the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Why if it isn't the Gryffindorks looking as pathetic as usual," Malfoy said and gave them all his famous smirk daring one of them to say something.

'_Merlin, I love that smirk,'_ Harry thought to himself before he looked over and saw Ron was about to jump Malfoy and Hermione trying to hold him back.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to resort to physically brutally to get their way instead of dueling like a real wizard," Malfoy said in response to seeing the Weasley being held back by the Mudblood which only made Ron even angrier.

But before Ron could assault Malfoy they all turned to see Professor Snape coming down the stairs with his cloak bellowing behind him. He walked past them and stopped before his classroom door and turned around to face them before he said, "I would think that Hogwarts's students could contain themselves and not start fights with other students. Ten points for Weasley's lack of self-control," he finished and went into his classroom. The Slytherins fell into a fit of laughter as they watched the fallen looks of all the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins followed their Head of House into the classroom. Ron started to curse Malfoy and Snape under his breath.

The Trio followed the rest of the Gryffindors in to the classroom and found a seat in the back of the class (on the Gryffindor side of course). When Harry was about to sit down he took a quick look at the Slytherin side to where Malfoy was about to sit down. _'Man I wish his robes weren't so loose,'_ Harry thought while cursing the fact that he couldn't see Malfoy's arse and all it's glory.

Harry took the outside seat nearest to the Slytherin side with Ron on his right and Hermione next to him. Class went on with Snape taking away way to many unnecessary points from Gryffindor while giving Slytherin too many. Then he started to talk about a potion they were to make today in class. After Snape finished his lecture, he paired the class and had them collect the ingredients needed from the cupboard. Harry had to pair up with Neville. Harry knew Snape fixed him up with Neville so they would screw up and he would have an excuse to take more points then he had already taken. Harry occasionally stole more frequent peeks at Malfoy until the point where he just stood over his bubbling cauldron and stare.

'_How does he get his hair looking to look like that,'_ Harry was lost in a world of lustful thoughts about what Malfoy must look like without clothes on and Harry wish he could be alone with him.

But then Professor Snape noticed Harry's staring and looked up from his desk and said, "Mr. Potter if you don't mind I would like you actually work on your potion with Longbottom and stop staring at Mr. Malfoy, That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's excessive staring," Snape said with a smile. The entire class turned to look at Harry. All the Slytherins started to laugh and the Gryffindors just gave looks of concern and some even had disgust on their faces. He could feel his face start to burn red. Harry just wanted to run out of the class and never look back, but the Gryffindor in him made him stay and endure the rest of the class. For the rest of the class, people kept looking at Harry trying to catch him staring at Malfoy. Harry kept his head down and refused to look anyone in the eye until it was time to go.

The bell rang and Harry was the first one out of the classroom. Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower ignoring the looks the looks the students he past gave him. Harry gave the Fat lady the password and ran into the sixth year boys' dormitory. Harry ran over to his bed and put a charm on the curtains so no one could open them. Harry got out his Firebolt and his broom servicing kit and began to plush it trying to take his mind off of what had just happen. It was to long after he started to polish his broom when Harry heard the door open.

…………………………………………………………………………..

A/N Sorry for the wait

So please review and all ideas and comments are welcome.


	5. Midnight Flight

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a hummer but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for it contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms w/ himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!**

**Chapter 5- "Midnight Flight"**

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry heard Hermione ask.

"Yeah mate, you ran out really fast," Ron said.

Harry just sat behind his curtains and remanded quiet.

"Harry? ... We need to talk," Hermione said in a mothering tone.

"You know Snape just likes humiliating you," Ron said

"GO- A-Way! Leave- me –alone!" Harry yelled almost crying at his two best friends.

"Harry you shouldn't worry about what people think… if you like Malfoy… you should just-" Hermione couldn't finish on the account that Harry put a silencing charm on his bed and went back to polishing his Firebolt.

When Hermione heard Harry say the incantation she stopped what she was saying. Then, she took out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Harry and left it on Harry's curtains.

After Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were gone to dinner, he grabbed his Firebolt and decided to get some fresh air. Harry took off the charms and climbed out of his bed. When Harry climbed out if his bed he found a note that read:

_Harry,_

_We know you are upset, buy you have to forget about Snape. We are your best friends, we are here for when you decide you want to talk. Hope to see you at dinner._

_ Hermione & Ron_

Harry left the note on his curtains and went down to the common room which was currently empty. Harry made his way out of the common room and down to the Quidditch patch.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**At the same time in a different part of the castle.**

After the bell, Draco saw Harry run out leaving his friends behind to run after him.

"I can't believe Snape said that. It was hilarious, seeing Snape torment Potter… like that is priceless. You could tell Potter was embarrassed," Draco heard Pansy say to one of the other Slytherins.

"First you have all the girls in the school and so of the guys drooling over you and now you have Potter… who's next the filth little Mudblood?" I heard Blaise whisper in my ear.

"Zanibi don't say that… it's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard… You must really want your wand stuck so far up your arse you'd be able do spells just by opening your mouth," Draco replied shuttering at the thought of Granger trying to shag him in an empty classroom.

Draco finished packing his schoolbag and made his way out of Potions followed, by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was on his way to the Slytherin common room, Draco kept getting stopped by Slytherins asking questions about the days Potions' Class.

"So... is it true was Potter really getting turned on in Potions?" asked a very excited Alex Wilshire, a seventh year Slytherin.

"I heard he got a hard on in Snape's class…is that true?" asked Andre Hannigan, another Slytherin seventh year.

"What…where did you hear that from?" Draco said almost yelling.

"Calm down Draco… it was Pansy so don't bit our heads off," said Alex laughing.

"Dracie-poo!" Draco glared at the approaching form of Pansy Parkinson as she screeched the Godforsaken nickname he despised.

"Hey, Dracie-poo," she said while batting her eyes trying to look seductive but instead it just made her face look more like a constipated pig.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that…ever," Draco said seething as turning he looked at her while trying not throw up.

"Pansy I hear you've been informing people about what happened in Potions," Draco said.

"Sorry Draco I didn't think you'd mind," Pansy said, "I should have known you'd want to be the one to humiliate Potter…I mean more than he is now. I just wasn't thinking," she said with a smile.

"When do you ever think," Draco said and turned and walked into Slytherin common room liked he owned it which in a sense he did he was the Slytherin Ice Prince after all.

Draco turned and went up to the sixth year Slytherins' boy's dormitory. Luckily it was empty so he wouldn't be stopped and asked a bunch of stupid questions. Draco made his way into his private room, _'Being a Malfoy had its advantages.' _He thought to himself.

Draco picked up the book lying on his bed stand and opened it and sat in the big comfortable black leather chair in front of his fireplace. After an hour of reading, if you could call it when the whole time all you think about was the day on the train and then today, Draco closed the book. Draco couldn't get it out if his head. He kept thinking about the way Potter looked at him was engraved in his head. The look of lust, the look if want would forever remain with him. Draco wished he could talk to Harry alone with out his goons around to clear this mess up.

Draco wanted to know what's with all the staring, but then the Slytherin in side him said, _"Why do you care what Potter thinks of you?" _Draco was in a world of deep confliction with himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"Draco, you going to dinner?" Draco heard Blaise ask on the other side of the door.

"No, I'll just go to the kitchens later." Draco yelled.

"Why, not feeling well?" Blaise asked. Draco could hear a world of concern in his voice, well as much concern a Slytherin would allow to be heard directed toward another Slytherin.

"If you don't mind go away, I'm not hungry and you're interrupting my reading," Draco said hoping that Blaise would get it through his thick skull to leave.

"Ok, I'm here you know," Draco said before he heard the door to the dormitory close.

'_I really need some fresh air,'_ Draco thought to himself. Draco found his Nimbus 2001, he still couldn't get his dad to buy him a Firebolt, and left his room and made his way down and out of the Slytherin common room. The Common room empty due to the fact that everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner.

Draco made his way down to the Quidditch Patch for a little alone time. After an hour and a half of flying around clearing his head Draco looked at his watch a saw that it was past curfew and decided to go take a shower in the locker room and head back to the Slytherin dungeons. Draco was on his way to land on the ground when he caught sight of someone sitting in the stands. Draco flew a little bit closer and hovered over the stands trying to make out who had been watching him and hadn't said a word. The mystery person stood up and mounted their broom and within a few moments was in the air and flying slowly next to Draco.

As mystery person moved closer their face came into view. Draco saw that it was none other then the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter. "What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked trying to sound intimidating but sadly failed.

"Wanted some fresh air that's all… is there something wrong with that?" Harry said.

"Are you sure that's all or is it you couldn't handle what your little Gryffindor friends would say about you drooling over the gorgeous Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked and then flashed Harry his famous Malfoy smirk, which in the dark couldn't have been seen.

"Yes I'm sure I just needed some fresh air it has nothing to do with you," to some they would think Harry was telling the truth, but to a master of hiding their emotions like Draco they could tell a lie a mile away. "So why are you here Draco without your goons to protect you" he said.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry asked confused unaware he did something wrong.

"You called me Draco," Draco said.

"So….that is your name," Harry said.

"What's with you?" Draco asked, "You keep calling me Draco and staring at me like you're going to jump me and try shag my brains out. Then, you decide to come out here and watch me fly?" Draco said confused at his motives.

"Well, I was going to fly myself but I saw you and didn't want to disturb you," Harry said in a whisper after he lowered his head.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were falling for me, Potter," Draco said jokingly.

Harry didn't answer. He was just glad that Malfoy couldn't see his face that was now a color that could rival Ron's hair. Harry just looked away.

"You are… aren't you Potter," Draco said in disbelief.

Then Harry looked up at Draco and flew over and was beside the blond. Harry was so close Draco thought Harry might kiss him. The fact that Harry might kiss him didn't worry him it was the fact that he didn't think he would mind.

Harry was so close they could feel each other's leg brush up against other's. Then Harry said, "What if I do… it's not like the entire school doesn't know by now that I was staring at you in Potions," After Harry said that he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'stupid Snape.'

_'I'm I hearing correct? Did the boy- who- lived just say he liked me?'_ Draco asked myself, but before he could ask solve his questions was the boy-who-lived-to-make-Draco's-live-hell was gone. Harry was half way to the school carrying his broom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N- If any of you remember my story before the deletion the event was a little different but I decided to change the story from what it was originally going to be.

Thanks to all who reviewed sorry it took so long. Remember to review. Any kind of review is welcome and all suggestions help.


	6. Restless Nights

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a hummer but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for it contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms with himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!**

**Chapter 6-" Restless Nights"**

Draco stayed in the air for a whole twenty minutes trying to figure out what had just happen. He was so confused about what made him want Potter to kiss him. Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room which was empty due to the fact that it was after curfew. He made his was to his private bathroom and undressed. He decided he needed a very long COLD shower.

_'You wouldn't like it…it was Potter… you couldn't like it…you hate him… you wouldn't like it,'_ Draco told himself as the cold water ran down his body. As hard as he tried to convince himself that he didn't want Harry to kiss him more his mind deceived him and all he could think about was how good Harry's lips would feel against his. Draco ran his fingers over his lips that just earlier that night he would give anything to have them touch the Boy-who-lived's soft pink lips and devour them until they were red and swollen .

"Stupid Potter!" Draco yelled to the empty bathroom. Draco got out of the bathroom and got dressed into a pair of dark green silk pajamas pants and climbed into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Draco tossed and turned all night thinking about what had happen between him and Harry and what he wish would have happened.

But unknown to Draco the Gryffindor Golden boy was also having a lot trouble sleeping.

……………………………………………………………………………

Once Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower all he wanted to do was sleep. As soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he fell into a deep sleep and into the dream realm.

There Harry was reliving the desire to kiss Draco. Harry dreamed of the kiss he so wanted to give the blond but chickened out and but in his dream the events were entirely different then what happened in reality. No it was nothing like the real thing. In the dream Harry wasn't talking as he fought the call to place his lips on Draco's, at first instead of talking to Draco he was kissing him. However when Harry opened his eyes he was i kissing Lord Voldemort. Harry would look around for Draco but he was nowhere to be found. But Harry didn't have time to search for the blond god.

As soon as Harry would start to say Draco's name, Voldemort pulled out his wand and cursed him causing him to fall off his broom. However, right before Harry would hit the ground out of nowhere someone caught him.

Draco, the person he had been looking for had him in his arms. But whenever he decided to thank his savor with a kiss the dream would start all over but in a different location but with the same outcome. Every time he came closer to kiss Draco, until one time when he got so close his could feel Draco's breath against his lips. But with the new closeness to this dream something else different happened. Voldemort came out of nowhere and killed Draco. This time he jumped straight up and yelled Draco's name out.

Harry didn't sleep the rest of the night. All that was on his mind was if he went to sleep he would see Draco die again. Harry couldn't stand it if he had to see that green light hit Draco. He couldn't stand to see Draco's silver orbs close and see him hit the ground. Even though Harry knew that Voldemort would never kill the son of a loyal Death Eater, he knew that if he got close to Draco something bad would happen. Something bad always happen to the people he got close to.

The rest of the night Harry thought of ways he could keep his mind off of Draco. While Draco thought of ways to see Harry to see if he actually liked Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N this is a little shorter than I like it but I think it's a good place to leave it for now. Thanks to all who reviewed. All reviews are welcome. If you have any ideas please leave them. #hugs to all#


	7. Unknown Corridor

Title- Does He Know?

Author- slasher-pride

Disclaimer – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a lot of stuff well more than I do way more but I don't so please don't sue!

Rating- R for it contains slash

Pairing- Harry/Draco

Summary- Harry starts looking at Draco and likes what he sees. What happens when people start to noticed his staring? What happens when he finally comes to terms with himself and tells? And how will Malfoy react when he finds this out.

A/N- **THIS CONTAINS SLASH AKA MALE ON MALE ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH! SLASH, SLASH**

**SLASH!**

Chapter 7- "Unknown Corridor"

**Two weeks after the Midnight Flight-**

The next two weeks went by so slowly Harry thought they would never end. Between trying to make Seamus understand that when he yelled Draco's name out that he wasn't having sex dream about the blond and the Slytherins making fun of him for staring at Draco the pass two weeks were complete hell. Harry wanted to lock himself in the Room of Requirements and never come out. Every night he would dream about himself and Draco getting hot and sweaty. The only good part was that he hadn't had any Voldemort dreams again.

On Saturday morning Harry woke up after another hot and sweat meeting with "Dream" Draco, Harry woke to the sounds of a dorm full of snoring dorm mates. Seeing that it was Saturday and breakfast wasn't a requirement so they would be sleep for a few more hours. Harry took a shower and got dressed in complete silence. Harry decided to head to breakfast alone.

He was hoping for meal by himself without someone bugging him about Draco, but right when Harry was coming down the staircase in front of the Great Hall he saw a group of Slytherin girls in front of him who started laughing when they saw him. By now everyone in the entire school had heard about the Potions' incident. Harry thought that after two weeks people would move on but that was asking a lot. Harry rethought the idea about going into the Great Hall. Harry knew he couldn't go a back to Gryffindor Tower. So he decided to just walk around and clear his head and hope not to run into anyone.

Somewhere between trying to figure out why it had to be Draco who invaded his dreams every night and what he could do to get people off his back. Harry made his way into a corridor he'd never been in before. Harry was brought back to reality when he noticed someone sitting on the ground up against the wall. Harry carefully and silently made his way over to the sitting figure.

As Harry got closer the identity of the figure became clear to him as he saw the blond hair of his rival turned dream lover. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Dr-Malfoy?" Harry said with caution.

Draco just sat there with his head down.

"Are you ok? Why aren't you with the other Slytherins?" Harry asked while taking a seat next to the blond.

"What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be with the Mudblood and the Weasel?" Draco said lacking his usually venom, but he never once lifted his head.

"Why do you have to be so rude, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Since when do you care how I act towards your little friends?" Draco said in almost a whisper, and lowered his head. The two boys just sat in silence with Harry studying the blond sitting next to him. When Draco lifted his head and his silver orbs met Harry's emerald ones. They just sat there stared into each others eyes neither one of them moved an inch as time passed slowly. Draco looked into Harry's eyes as if he was searching for something.

_'His eyes are so beautiful,'_ Draco thought to himself as he stared into Draco's his silver orbs. The silence was broken when Draco decided to speak.

"Harry…" Harry heard Draco say his name in a whisper so low Harry almost didn't hear.

Harry sat there staring at the blond with a look of confusion on his face. Harry want to know what made the Slytherin call him by his first name.

However Draco didn't answer Harry's unasked question. Draco just leaned in closer and claimed the raven-haired boys pink lips with his.

The kiss intensified when Harry let out a slight moan and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue slowly into Harry's mouth. While their tongues were slowly dancing with one another Harry slipped his head around Draco's head and pulled the blond in closer. After a while they had to break the kiss when air was becoming a big issue for them. They both sat there staring at each other trying to catch their breath and determine what had just happened as Harry's hand slipped from behind Draco's head to rested on the blonds waist..

Harry just sat there staring in to silver orbs not moving or saying anything trying to understand what had just transpired between them as Draco tried to read Harry's face for any sign of what the raven-haired boy was thinking.

"What's the matter…didn't you like it?" Draco asked with a look of hurt in his eyes.

Harry didn't answer he was in his own world trying to figure out what compiled Draco to kiss him. _'This is defiantly not the same Malfoy in which I would exchange insults with in the Halls,'_ Draco thought to himself.

_'Why?'_ Draco thought, _'Why did I kiss him… with was no doubt that he liked it…he still has his arm around you…' _Draco thought to himself,_ 'but why isn't he moving or saying anything?'_ Draco thought while staring in to Harry's emerald eyes.

'_Why did he have to kiss me when I was trying to forget about him… why couldn't he just insult me and we would both go out separate ways… but no he had to kiss me …why did the kiss have to be so wonderful…it's all his fault…I didn't even want to kiss him,'_ Harry said to himself, but then a voice in his head ask, _'then why did you kiss him back and why are you still holding onto him,'_ the voice argued. Harry looked down at his hand on the blonde's waist, only to see that Draco was also looking at the hand touching him.

"I'm sorry…Draco…I just…" Harry couldn't bring himself to finish. Harry moved away from Draco like he was some kind of disease and quickly got up and started to make his way down the empty hallway.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around when he heard someone following him and Harry knew that it could only be Draco. "Draco… just leave me alone," Harry said trying to tell himself not to turn around and look into the silver orbs he so desperately wanted to.

But Draco didn't leave he just moved closer to Harry. Harry just started to walk further along the corridor, but since Harry didn't know the corridor he had no knowledge of it being a dead-end. So in the end Harry ended up walking himself right into a wall. When he finally turned around he saw Draco standing in front of him. Draco didn't say one word he just flashed his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Harry, you like me don't you," Draco said in with a purr that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry just nodded and stared into Draco's eyes trying to see what his next move would be.

Draco just smirked and said, "Well Harry, I've been thinking and I've to terms that…,"Draco paused as he started to close the space between them. Draco was so close that Harry could feel is breath against his lips. Draco moved his lips close to Harry ear and said, "I like you, too." Harry felt his entire body shutter at as Draco proceeded to lick all the way from Harry's ear down the side of his face. Harry's pants began to become very uncomfortable because of their growing tightness.

When Draco remove his tongue from it's downward path on Harry's face he placed his lips on Harry's. Once again their tongues touched and began a fierce battle for dominance. Draco started to grind his own harden member against Harry's thigh. It was unmistakable that Draco that was just as was turned on as Harry was. Harry began to slowly release small moans of pleasure. When Draco slowly started to lower his hand from its position on Harry's waist down to the front of Harry's pants, he was fiercely torn away from Harry. When both boys looked to see who interrupted them they saw it was none other than the Potions' Teacher.

"P-P-Professor Snape… how are you today?" Malfoy said trying to act like nothing happened.

"My day was going fine until I found you two," Professor said never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Professor nothing ha-," Draco began to say but was stopped when Professor Snape put his hand up motioning him to be silent.

"Mr. Malfoy I would think you had better judgment about who associated yourself with," He paused and raised a his hand again when his saw Draco about to protest, "and I would think that you had better judgment about who you snog… go back to your dormitories …and Mr. Potter fifteen points from Gryffindor for inappropriate noises in the hall.

'_I could believe he took points from Gryffindor because I was moaning… and it's not even my fault it's Draco's if had hadn't been such a wonderful kisser'_ Harry thought to himself as he hung his head.

Draco and Harry walked together to the end of the corridor followed closely by Professor Snape. They walked in silence until they had had to part ways. Harry was disappointed at having to watch Draco walking down staircase that led to dungeons where Slytherin dormitories were located. But before Draco descended the stairs he looked at Harry and mouthed 'later' and winked. That small gesture put a smile on Harry's face.

Snape just stood seething as he watched to make sure both of the boys went their respected houses. Harry walked up the stairs he stared to think of what his next meeting with Draco would be like. As Harry thought about kissing Draco again he noticed that his pants were getting very tight again. Harry quickly as he could he rushed to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password and ran into the sixth year boys' dorm room, but all the while hoping no one noticed the growing bulge in his pants.

When Harry made it into his dorm room he could hear moans coming form Seamus's closed off bed. Making sure no one else was in the room Harry decided that he needed a very long and cold shower.

……………………………………………………………………………..

A/N I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't written. I think my muse was in the Bahamas. Why does my muse have to be sunbathing while I'm home with no inspiration? "Why me?" Please, please review. Can you get a new muse? If you can. Where? I might need to look into find a new muse mine seems to never be around.


End file.
